1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of methods for displaying contours on maps, especially subterranean contours of geological structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods for generating contour lines to describe topographical features of surface and subterranean contours have been known in the past, but there has remained a need for quickly yet dramatically enhancing the presentation of such contour maps.
The invention provides a method, incorporated in a computer program, for filling inter-contour spaces between contour polylines with shading or color and for adding tick marks to contour lines which point to levels of lower depth values or greater reflection times of seismic data.